Hybrid Pixies
by RedSpadeHanji
Summary: Finding a poodle and a basket of what seems to be plushies on the flower patch is a little bit unusual for a normal Saturday morning. [AU where the skaters are chibi hybrids]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yuri! On Ice. Only the fanfic and the OC are mine. :)

 **A/N:** This chapter is a re-upload. :)

* * *

"See you on Monday, Ina-chan!" Her workmate and friend, Yuuko, beamed before dashing home. She mumbled an "okay", not that she would hear.

Ishina heaved a sigh as she clicked the lock in place, and started walking. The quiet nights always compensated for the daily bustle of the café. Winter was always the busiest season of the year for them. But February has already rolled in so the volume of customers toned down a bit, except for today. Ishina wasn't very fond of Valentine's Day.

Thankfully, her workmates are great people. They kept her sane for the most part. They also know how to be friendly without being invasive. What she likes about them the most is that they understand that she doesn't talk much. But Yuuko is different. She always seems to catch on her moods and seems to know how to address those moods. Out of all of her workmates, she places the greatest amount of her trust in Yuuko.

Ishina looked at her wristwatch. It's already midnight. She sighed again, this time in relief. Spending at least one day per year to mentally judge lovesick couples became an arduous task to her as time passed. But it was better than working at a bar full of people getting wasted regardless of date, and her workmates couldn't agree more.

It was another year of being single. But she couldn't be bothered to have a lover anyway. Having one would mean less food and sleep for her. Not even her friends, who all have lovers, can convince her to have one.

Ishina walked for what seemed like hours before she reached her house. She immediately hit the couch. She always takes the weekends off, anyway.

* * *

He panted as soon as he felt that no one is chasing him anymore. His skin is covered in cuts and bruises. He frantically looked around for somewhere to hide the huge basket in his arms. He gasped in satisfaction as he found the perfect home for his dog and the basket.

He limped over to the front yard of said house. It was a simple two-story sky blue house with a black tiled roof, not too small or too big. Beside the house is a huge cherry blossom tree surrounded by a flower patch. He pat the dog one last time and laid the basket on the house's front step.

"Please take care of them, okay?" He slowly walked away from the dog before sprinting as fast as his battered body allowed him. The dog whimpered softly and sadly before taking the basket in his mouth. He hid in the flower patch as he heard pounding footsteps from afar.

* * *

Ishina woke up to the first rays of sunlight that trickled through the curtains. She stretched and sleepily walked to her bedroom to get her things so she can perform her daily routine. Even if she has weekends off, it doesn't hurt to prioritize hygiene. She may be a homebody, but there will be times that she won't decline her friends' request to hang out. At the very least, she could make herself look presentable.

She brewed coffee and made some toast for breakfast. After eating, went out to tend to her garden patch. But as soon as she got out to the backyard, she immediately got annoyed with the small brown carpet sitting in her flower patch.

"What is this now?" Ishina walked over to patch to see that the "carpet" is actually a large café-au-lait colored poodle. She was surprised. Ishina is pretty much used to her neighbors carelessly chucking stuff into her backyard every so often, from plastic cups to broken patio tables. It was a miracle she had the patience to not call the police.

But this was different. Her pesky neighbors don't have a dog.

"Hey." She called blankly as she poked the poodle. It stirred easily and looked at her immediately. Before she could say anything, she suddenly found herself on the ground, the large poodle sitting on her belly. From the looks of it, he doesn't have an owner.

"Get off of me!" She not-so-gently pushed the dog off her. As soon as she stood up, the dog barked in the direction of the patch. She groaned as she saw flattened flowers. But what caught her interest is a huge picnic basket.

She took the basket into the house and immediately looked inside.

Ishina didn't know whether to adore or get confused with the basket's contents. She was expecting picnic food in the basket. But instead of food, plushies filled it. They look like chibi people crossed with animals. Only two of the plushies share the same type of animal.

She set her sights on the silver-haired plushie with the rabbit ears. The rabbit wore a fancy dress shirt under a jacket that started as white on the top, fading into magenta. The sleeves are black from the elbow downwards. There are also gold tassels extending from both sides of the shirt's collar. She looked more closely and saw a pair of skates on its feet.

Ishina won't deny that they look adorable. She picked up the rabbit.

Her brows furrowed in confusion. The plushie felt like an actual, breathing rabbit. The poodle barked at her. In its mouth is a blue crystal pendant shaped like a rose. She gingerly took the pendant, assuming that the dog wants her to wear it. She put down the rabbit and wore the pendant.

The dog barks suddenly morphed into human speech.

"Do you understand me now?" She almost flew out into the backyard.

"W-W-What the hell? You can talk?!"

"Yep. You can only understand us if you keep the pendant on!"

"Who is 'us'?" She trailed off as she looked into the basket. She picked up the rabbit again and took a look at it. It seems to be sleeping.

"By the way, I'm Makkachin! And that rabbit you're holding is Viktor!" He yipped happily but it did nothing to wash away Ishina's uneasiness.

"So…what exactly am I holding?" She ignored the introduction, to which Makkachin paid no heed.

"Oh, those are called hybrid pixies. They may look like what you humans call 'plushies', except that they're actually alive."

Ishina didn't have time to wonder how these pixies have no wings whatsoever or what the dog meant by the plushies being alive. As if to prove Makkachin's point, Viktor opened its eyes and looked at her.

Screams and squeaks echoed in the house.

* * *

 **A/N:** I finally came back to this site after more or less four years. *sighs* I need to take a break from AFF for a while.

I've had enough of the bunny Viktor and bear Yuuri fanarts and I wrote this. So, yeah. This might end up as a oneshot series…or not. I'm not sure yet as I'm still struggling with writer's block. I don't know where this story will go, but I'll do my best! :)

I hope you'll enjoy this story. ^_^

Stay safe, happy, and, healthy, everyone! :D

-RSHanji


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Hi guys! So, starting from this chapter, I'll be putting up a few fillers/oneshots then a plot-related chapter or two after that. That's how the story's cycle will go.

I hope you'll enjoy this story. To those who followed and liked this story, thank you so much! ^_^ Please read and review. I would really appreciate it.

Stay safe, happy, and healthy, everyone! :D

-RSHanji

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Yuri! On Ice. Only the fanfic and the OC are mine.

* * *

 _I don't know what to think anymore._

She pinched her nose bridge and sighed. Her Saturday morning didn't go smoothly. She spent almost fifteen minutes on hyperventilating and freaking out, questioning her sanity. Even the pixies scrambled out of the basket and ran around on the table, screaming about the end of the world and someone named Louis. She didn't even see them huddle together in fear when they saw her as she was.

Thankfully, Makkachin was able to calm everyone down. And now here she is on the couch, facing the pixies that stood on the coffee table across her.

It hasn't sunk in yet that there is a poodle and a bunch of what Makkachin calls "hybrid pixies" staring up at her. They were shaking intensely that she now knows what fear smells like. They have all rights to be afraid; her face wore a deadpan expression.

Ishina stared back at them. She pondered on her next course of action. She isn't sure if she will turn them in to the police. She knows she can't handle the thought of them being put down if no one takes them. Ishina also thought of taking care of them herself. But even with a more than decent salary, she can't guarantee that she can take care of fifteen more people and a dog.

She sighed deeply, startling everyone except Makkachin. Her lips tightened in caution. She didn't mean to scare them.

"Alright, it's best if you introduce yourselves to me; except Viktor, of course." The rabbit pixie squeaked in surprise.

"H-How do you know my name?" The accent was unmistakably Russian.

"Makkachin told me. Also…I'm sorry for dropping you a while ago." She moved closer to them. They stepped back but she just offered them the gentlest smile she could muster.

"Don't worry. I won't hurt you." She slowly lifted her hand to pet the nearest pixie, which happened to be one crossed with a bear. The bear pixie has black hair and chocolate-colored eyes. He wore a tight black outfit dotted with silver ornaments on the right side. She wondered if that was a half-skirt at the same side. He wore skates, just like Viktor.

Now that she remembered, they all wore skates.

The bear pixie jumped when her hand landed on his hair. Ishina smiled a relaxed smile and ran her finger on his hair.

"What's your name, little one?" He looked up at her with wide, teary eyes.

"I-I'm Yuuri." He stuttered. She kept smoothing his hair and smiled. Even if it was slight, they all seemed to relax in her presence somehow.

"That's a nice name. I'm Ishina."

Yuuri blushed and hid behind Viktor. She almost cooed at the cuteness but she told herself to keep her composure. She continued asking for their names. Afterwards, she told the pixies to look around the place while she does something.

It didn't take her long to associate names with the pixies, for they had their own unique animal to resemble except for two of them. But to enhance recall, she decided to make a list to paste on her fridge. She also put little footnotes and doodles along with the names. Despite only having them for a couple of hours in her home since the chaos, she caught the gist of their personalities.

The list went something like this:

Yuuri = black bear (cinnamon roll that needs encouragement)

Viktor = bunny (probably from Russia; clingy to Yuuri)

Yurio = cheetah (angsty teen that needs love; also maybe from Russia)

Phichit = hamster (curious about my phone, gotta teach him; Yuuri's best friend)

JJ (style) = squirrel (PLEASE be patient with him)

Chris = Persian cat (he's nice but PLEASE keep him occupied; sounds French)

Otabek = Doberman puppy (introverted like me; probably Yurio's best friend)

Guang Hong = panda (keep him away from Chris; tries to look tough but no)

Leo = lion (loves music, gotta teach him to use the phone too)

Georgi = raccoon (emotional bun that needs hugs…and to move on; sounds Russian too)

Mila = red fox (loves to tease Yurio; fourth person to sound Russian)

Emil = hedgehog (thank goodness he's huggable; don't feed him sweets)

Sara = guinea pig (sounds Italian; very friendly)

Mickey = also guinea pig (please let go of your sister; sounds Italian too)

Seunggil = Siberian husky puppy (also introverted but looks scarier than Otabek)

"That list looks interesting." She almost jumped out of her skin at the sound of Makkachin's voice. Ishina is still not used to a talking dog. She still hasn't fully wrapped her head around the concept of hybrid pixies existing at all.

Ishina washed away all surprise from her face and gave Makkachin a deadpan expression. Then she huffed and crouched to meet his level. "I think you have a lot of explaining to do."

"Okay! What do you want to know?" Makkachin's enthusiasm surprised her. But she dismissed it and went back to the living room.

"Can you call the others here?" They all sat in front of her, albeit shyly. Thankfully, they seemed a little less intimidated of her. But they all looked at her in a way that she can't quite place her finger on.

"Okay. I need some answers since you all seem to have no plan of leaving my turf." Yuuri suddenly bowed and apologized.

"W-We're very sorry if we disturbed you, Miss Ishina! We can leave if you want us to!" Yuuri started to ramble in what sounded like Japanese. She wasn't entirely surprised that he would be speaking such a language since she did hear Yurio cussing out at Viktor in Russian.

"Whoa, whoa, calm down, Yuuri. I have no intention of throwing any of you out. I just want answers." She took a mental note to be more careful with her words around Yuuri.

She sighed. "Let me ask you guys a few questions. If my interrogation starts going off to sensitive topics, just tell me. Capiche?" They all nodded at her.

"First question: what are you guys supposed to be?"

"I told you earlier. They're hybrid pixies."

"I know that, Makkachin. What I meant is that…hmmm. I meant…ah, geez, how do I word this out?" She scratched her head.

"I'll answer it." Chris butted in. "We're relatives of fairies, our only differences being our animal-like appendages and the fact that we don't have wings like them." _God bless him_ , she thought.

"So fairies are real?"

"Well, duh. What do you think we are?" Yurio snapped. Ishina simply nodded, letting his rude behavior slide for the meantime.

"Next question: where are you guys from?" They all looked at each other, murmuring. She can see that they all looked hesitant to answer, so she immediately offered to change topics. But Viktor took the reins.

"We live in this world too, but we are hidden from the eyes of humans…supposedly. And if you can hear our accents and languages, you probably have a clue of where each of us is from." The bunny smiled at her meekly. She nodded her head, confirming that they indeed came from different places in the world.

She looked at Yuuri and used their native tongue. "Which part in Japan are you from, Yuuri?"

He jolted but answered anyway She saw a little smile on his lips. "I-I live in the mountains in Hasetsu." She smiled and nooded before proceeding. She switched back to English, as they all understand and speak the language.

"Next question: who's Louis?"

They all fidgeted. She even heard Makkachin whimper sadly. Ishina gulped.

"I can tell something bad happened, which is how all of you ended up in my flower patch. It's okay if you don't want to tell me."

"Don't you want to know?" Guang Hong asked.

"I want to. But it's your story to tell, not mine." She gave them a reassuring smile.

She thought of asking how they met in the first place. But she sort of predicted that it might lead to another uncomfortable topic so she kept her lips sealed. Maybe most of the questions she wants to ask will lead to the inevitable topic that they don't seem to be ready to talk about. So Ishina quickly thought of a casual question.

"Next question: do you guys even change clothes?" They all nodded in unison.

"Then maybe you can get into something more comfortable? I like your clothes, but they don't look that comfy to me." They chuckled at her suggestion, making her smile, in turn. Their laughs are honey to her ears.

"Alright, I'll give you a couple of house rules since you'll be staying in my home." They all stood in attention, making her pause for a second.

"First off, don't use formalities around me. 'Ishina' is just fine. And secondly, don't trash the house when I'm out for work. Do you have any questions?" Viktor raised his hand.

"Yes?"

"When do we eat?" Some of the pixies' stomachs grumbled, making her chuckle.

"We'll eat when you change clothes. What do you guys want for lunch?"

* * *

As soon as they finished eating lunch, she gave them a quick tour of the house and showed them their room. It was a simple guest room with a bunk bed. The bottom bunk is wider than the top bunk, making the ladder easy to climb and slide down on.

They all seemed hesitant to walk not more than a foot away from Ishina. But Phichit dragged Yuuri onto the bottom bunk and started jumping on it. She guessed that maybe the hamster is trying to get comfortable. She did say that they will be staying in her house, so might as well start getting used to it. Soon, the rest of the pixies started jumping on the beds and claiming dibs.

Ishina smiled fondly as she watched them jump on the bunk bed. Just a while ago, they were hesitant to get off the table. Now they are jumping around with no care in the world. Her heart swelled and warmed.

She left the room as silently as she could. She wants them to have all the space they want, to momentarily forget whatever happened to them. She plopped on the couch, staring blankly at the wall in front of her. Makkachin made himself comfortable at her feet. He poked her leg with his nose, catching her attention.

"I wonder what made you take us in so easily, Ishina. You only knew us for a few hours. Most people who would see us on their garden patch would most likely shoo us away." She stared at the poodle for a moment. Something tugged at her heart. Ishina bent down and ran her fingers through Makkachin's fur.

"What else was I supposed to do? It's not like people will just believe me if I tell them about you guys. And I can't just leave you out there, not after having a gist of what could have possibly happened to you." She smiled weakly. "Also, humans are just curious creatures."

"But aren't we an inconvenience?" She laughed quietly.

"I'm just not used to having company very often. But I guess having you guys around won't be so bad." Makkachin jumped on the couch and snoozed away, surprising her for a minute. Then she chuckled, ruffling his fur. She never shared a bed or a couch with a dog before, so she decided to try making Makkachin her stuffed toy for the afternoon. She is getting drowsy, after all.


	3. Short Story1 pt 1

Ishina woke up to sunlight streaming down on her face and a small, warm weight on her belly. She blinked once, twice, thrice before her vision cleared.

She moved her hand to her belly only to feel something soft and tiny. She blinked again before looking down to see Yuuri curled up on her stomach. He snoozed away, unaware that she was already awake. His black fringe fell messily over his eyes, the light casting soft shadows on his sleeping features. Her heart warmed up as a tender smile crept on her face. Ishina gently poked Yuuri's head before tracing his hair.

Other than having occasionally annoying neighbors, her life is decent. Ishina's life was quite the same every day but at the same time, it wasn't. Life always gave her little surprises, positive and negative. Her days are not too exciting, but not too bland either. It was an almost ideal life for her. A job with a decent salary and a quiet life near the outskirts of town are just what she wanted.

But with Makkachin and the pixies in her turf, her life went in for a little twist, not that she minded it. She didn't expect the basket to have a plethora of personalities that she had to deal with somehow.

Yuuri is one of the most endearing pixies out of all of them. Maybe it's because she spoke his language that he felt comfortable around her. He would shyly Ishina how he can help every chance he gets. She also noticed how he hides behind Viktor whenever he gets scared of unfamiliar sounds like her ringtone. But despite his shyness, there is a fire, hidden deep beneath his eyes. And the bunny seemed to perceive that determination as well. But for what, Ishina has no clue.

Then there are the Russian pixies, as she dubbed them. They are the rowdiest bunch of the gang. Mila had a thing for teasing Yurio, who has a mouth as filthy as a sailor's. Surprisingly, the cheetah curses at everyone except Otabek. Georgi is an emotional sap to the point where he filled his entire bowl with tears. Whoever this Anya person is, he should move on over her. And lastly, Viktor; he seems mature but he is pretty much a forgetful airhead. He almost forgot that Makkachin hates chocolate. The upside about him is that he can keep an eye on Yuuri when she isn't looking.

There are also Phichit, Leo, and Guang Hong. Thirty minutes after teaching them to use the camera function on her phone, Ishina found her gallery filled with silly images of the pixies, from Seunggil giving them a blank stare to Mickey strangling Emil to Yurio chasing them. She likes the trio, especially Phichit because he is Yuuri's best friend slash Bodyguard # 2.

Another trio caught her attention, Mickey, Sara, and Emil. Mickey and Sara are siblings and Emil is their best friend. Ishina swore that Mickey has some sort of sister complex as he almost punched the lights out of Emil when he sat with Sara for dinner. But Emil is a very sunny person; he constantly asks Ishina if he can hug her. Mickey also slumped in the corner when Sara left to find Seunggil.

Chris and JJ are different stories. Chris is a nice person, but he tends to get a bit too touchy to a point that Yuuri hid under the couch in embarrassment. JJ is also a friendly pixie, but they find him to be a little insufferable at times, especially Yurio.

There is so much more to these pixies that she wants to know. But she remembers that there is something that happened to them and she can't pry. All Ishina knows is that whatever is that bad thing that happened to them, she'll make up for it by giving them a home. As solitary as she can be at times, abandoning people is the last thing she'll do.

Ishina scoffed at herself at that thought. She sure had the audacity to think like—

A tiny groan and a slight wiggle on her belly broke her out of her thoughts. Ishina looked down just in time to see Yuuri yawn cutely. She swore her heart almost soared out of her chest. His eyes drooped as they landed on her. He blinked once, twice, thrice, before squinting his eyes. Ishina remembered that the little bear needs his glasses.

She chuckled. "Good morning, Yuuri." She greeted him in Japanese as soon as he saw him tense. She learned early last night that hearing someone talk to him in his native tongue made him feel more comfortable.

"O-Oh! Mi— I mean, Ishina, g-good morning!" He stammered when he realized where, or rather _who_ he was laying on. Yuuri scrambled to get down to the floor so she can sit up. Yuuri rambled away in rapid-fire Japanese while frantically waving his hands. She picked up apologies from the fast stream of words, something about not meaning to barge into the room and how he mistook her for someone else in his drowsy stupor. Ishina wanted to interrupt, but small footsteps did the work for her.

Viktor entered the room just in time for Yuuri to bow down into a Japanese dogeza. His silver hair stuck up in different directions and his loose shirt went a little off his right shoulder. A tiny pink pillow hung limply from his hand. His once droopy bunny ears shot up in the air and his face lit up like the sun as soon he saw the bear pixie.

"Yuuri!" Viktor squealed in joy and dropped his pillow. Before anyone had the chance to react, the bunny bowled the bear over. Ishina giggled as Viktor nuzzled his head on Yuuri's chest. Yuuri is laughing as he tells Viktor that he is ticklish, which spurred the bunny to tickle him even more.

Ishina shifted on her bed to lie down on her tummy. She watched them from the side of her bed.

"That's enough, you two." Viktor looked at her and pouted. She is grateful for her abilities to keep her emotions under control and to keep a straight face. If she didn't, then her face would have easily combusted.

"I'm serious, Viktor. Get off of Yuuri."

"But…but…I was so worried about Yuuri. I woke up without him beside me." He sniffed. Ishina extended her arms as much as they can reach and scooped them up. The pixies are just as big as her hands; she can almost fit all of them in a backpack.

"Well then, if Yuuri disappears in the middle of the night, you now know where to find him." She gets up as carefully as she could and put them back on the floor. She didn't notice Yuuri's stare on her as she was busy stretching. He was stunned. Did this mean she was okay with him sneaking into her room at night? Yuuri wanted to cry at the thought.

Ishina finished stretching and walked to her bathroom. She looks back at them.

"Wake the others up and get ready for breakfast."

* * *

"Mickey, get up!" Sara put all of her might in pulling her brother off his spot on the bed but to no avail. She tried again but he only groaned and swatted her away. She tried to pull him up a third time and he did get up. Sara was about to smile but he flopped back face down on the bed.

"Mickey!"

"But Sara…the bed is too soft." She huffed, her cheeks puffing up. She didn't want to use this but she has to.

"Give me five more min—"

"If you don't wake up, I'm going to kiss Emil."

Guinea pigs are never the fastest creatures around, and that was true for that kind of hybrid pixie. But Mickey momentarily defied the laws of nature.

In less than a second, Emil went from a lunge to a plank.

Emil's blinding smile contrasted that of Mickey's deathly glare. Unaware of what was going on, the hedgehog grinned. "Good morning, Mickey!" Before Mickey could even retort, he found his face squished into Emil's chest. "I'm so glad you finally asked me for a hug!" He gushed gleefully, ignoring the stream of muffled curses flowing into his chest.

Mila smirked. At lease _she_ will be always off Mickey's radar when she wants to get touchy-feely with his sister.

* * *

Ishina plopped down on the couch as soon as she finished washing the dishes. She watched them play around. She can still sense a wall between them but that wall is very thin now. After all, it has been a week since she found them. She was thankful her boss let her work in shifts so she can look after Makkachin and the pixies. They knew about the dog but not the pixies.

And now that she only works four times per week, she had to look for a part-time job. She decided to work as a freelance writer. She guessed it's about time she put her communication degree to good use.

She took the pendant in her hands and idly played with it. She remembers Makkachin telling her to wear it so she can understand them.

 _I wonder what they would sound like if I don't have this on._

She took off her pendant and listened. Ishina blinked in confusion. None of what they're saying sounded familiar. She listened more closely but she couldn't match any of their conversations to a specific language. She put her pendant back on and magically, they have switched back to English.

Ishina felt a tugging at her shoulder. Phichit is holding her phone out at her and Yuuri is shyly tagging along behind his best friend.

"What is it, Phichit?"

"Can we please take a picture with you?" Her face lit up immediately. She beckoned Yuuri and Phichit to stand on her shoulders. She looked into the camera and smiled. Phichit did a little peace sign beside his cheek and winked while Yuuri waved awkwardly.

 _Click!_

"Oh! Look at that! It turned out nicely!" The pixies were about to jump off her shoulder when Viktor hopped on her thigh. "I want a picture too!"

"Hey! Stop pulling me, Beka!"

"Phichit, you cheater! Count us in too!"

"No one leaves JJ behind, y'know!"

Soon enough, all of the pixies crowded together on her space. Even Makkachin made his place on her lap, making the pixies sit on his back. Ishina clicked her tongue. They don't fit in the frame, so she got them off her lap.

"Stay here."

"You're not being fair, Phichit!" Guang Hong pouted. "I want a picture with her too."

"Sorry." The hamster winked. "It's not my fault you're not that attentive."

"Hey!" Leo and Guang Hong whined. Their bickering was short-lived when Ishina came back with a monopod. She connected her phone to it and extended it. She raised it high and tried to find an angle.

"Alright guys, get ready!" The pixies scrambled into decent positions while Ishina finds the perfect angle. She made a small sound of satisfaction when she did.

"Okay! Smile for the camera!" She pressed the button on the monopod and the timer went off.

 _3…_

 _2…_

 _1…_

 _Click!_

The pixies huddled closer to Ishina to see how the image came out. Bright smiles illuminated the living room. Makkachin barked in approval.

"It looks so perfect!" Chris ogled at the picture. And based from the contented sounds the other pixies have made, Ishina figured that the shot was good enough for them. She smiled warmly.

It _is_ a good picture.

A yelp suddenly came from outside, startling everyone. The pixies hid behind Makkachin while Ishina went out to see what's going on.

She almost had a heart attack at what she saw. Any unsuspecting passerby might mistake her for a murderer so she immediately tried to get her workmate to her senses. As if last Saturday wasn't unusual enough, Yuuko just had to pass out with a nosebleed by her window exactly a week after.

… _by my window?!_

Ishina's blood ran cold. Yuuko has not seen anything, has she? All of her hopes of Yuuko being clueless went down the drain.

"Oh my gosh…Ishina…what were those cuties in your house?" She sighed in relief. At least her workmate didn't have a negative reaction to the pixies.

* * *

 **A/N:** Okay, third chapter is up…well, this is just a half-drabble. I have no idea what I'm writing. XD

Anyway, can you guys suggest songs that would be good as a oneshot story basis? I already have 17-18 songs under my sleeve but I plan on changing the roster, but not entirely.

That aside, I hope you're enjoying this story. ^_^

Stay safe, happy, and healthy, everyone! :D

-RSHanji


End file.
